


Stretched and Twisted

by DraceDomino



Category: The Incredibles (2004)
Genre: Abuse, Anal Sex, F/F, F/M, Gangbang, Humiliation, Lesbian Sex, Mind Control, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Straight Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 06:21:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14949251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/pseuds/DraceDomino
Summary: After the events of Incredibles 2, Helen finds herself in the grasp of a devious foe that wields unreasonable control over her. There's no good deeds to be done here - only the depraved actions of a broken whore trapped in her own body.BIG BIG SPOILERS FOR INCREDIBLES 2 - CONSIDER YOURSELF WARNED.





	Stretched and Twisted

Stretched and Twisted  
-by Drace Domino

“You may have stopped my plan...but at least I have you as a prize.”

They were the last words Helen heard before the loss of oxygen made her drop, and darkness overtook her. The last words she heard in her old life - before the endless barrage of torments and humiliations she had been forced to endure on an hourly basis. The last words she heard before she became nothing more than a piece of owned property.

Helen Parr - Elastigirl - had a whole new purpose in life now.

“More! Please, give me more!” The woman’s voice filled the air of her tiny, dark basement, quivering with excitement and desire. Her tone was orgasmic and her voice without a trace of shame or regret, even though deep within her it echoed with every last breath. With her throat hoarse from what was well on two hours of moaning and screaming, Helen’s eyes shut tight and she offered another shriek to the room around her. “Fuck me more…! I can fit another! I can fit as many as you want! I’m...I’m Elastigirl!”

From the edge of the room the woman that had conquered her merely smiled, and gestured to the well-stuffed slut in the center. Evelyn Deavor’ half-lidded eyes wore a look of laziness that hid her cruelty, but it was apparent in every word that dripped from her tongue as she directed the others in the room.

“You heard her, boys.” She beamed, and motioned for her men. “...fill her up with more.”

In the dead center of the basement Elastigirl was stripped naked; wearing nothing more than the bright blue goggles that were uniform across everyone in the room save for Evelyn. The former hero and all the hung young men Evelyn had plucked from the streets were equipped with her sophisticated mind control technology - little more than mind controlled dolls for the amusement of their master. Evelyn watched in great delight as two such studs were sandwiching Elastigirl in between them, fucking her pussy and her ass with powerful thrusts as they stood with her caught in between.

At the call for more, one of the thugs grasped his hands around the hilt of a thick horse-headed dildo - one that would’ve been far too big for any normal woman to take. With a powerful shove it was easily pressed into Elastigirl’s sopping wet cunt right against a real cock, and still she offered a tight, wet grip to the prick offered to her. The whore moaned in ravenous delight as she was filled, and her neck started to stretch so she could swing it all the way towards group of men standing nearby and waiting. With her neck curving in a wide arc across the room Helen looked to the circle of them, opening her mouth and begging as her hands stretched out to join her.

“Facefuck me, please!” She begged, and let her tongue dangle wildly from side to side. “I just want to be used as your cocksleeves!”

As Helen spoke, from the sidelines Evelyn mouthed the words from her own lips. The play was going perfectly according to her script, and Helen was playing her part wonderfully. As a particularly thick-cocked goon stepped up and offered his prick to her mouth the mother of three gleefully wrapped her lips around it, sucking him down and slurping in wet, noisy gulps that filled the room almost as loudly as the noise of her pussy being drilled raw. Her hands locked around another two cocks and the stretchable slut did all she could to please as many men as she could manage - including the horse-headed dildo stuffed deep into her pussy.

Evelyn continued to watch with a sleepy smile over her lips; her hair a dishevelled mess and her clothes hanging from her shoulders in crumpled fashion. The tech expert was never a people person like her brother - never the sort that wanted to waste her time making friends or building bonds. Thankfully, she didn’t need to make friends when she could simply take those she wanted and force loyalty to her upon them. That entire room of Elastigirl and a dozen men were her thralls that evening, and while the boys would all wake up in their own home the next morning with no memory of what happened, the former hero wouldn’t be so lucky.

Elastigirl would wake up right here in the basement...and she would remember everything. All the cocks that stuffed her pussy and ass. All the dicks she sucked down with greedy licks. All the cum that filled her; whether she gulped it down by the load or simply felt it rush into her lower holes with reckless abandon. Elastigirl would remember it all...because that was exactly how Evelyn had designed her goggles.

She would remember...and deep inside of her, she would be screaming. After all, what good was punishing a mind-controlled slave every single day if the whore didn’t feel it? In fact...it had been a bit too long since Evelyn had seen the broken look in her favorite toy’s eyes.

“Deactivate morality blocker.” The brilliant technician spoke, touching a button on her control device. “Maintain full body control.”

As soon as she shifted the mode of Helen’s goggles, the rich blue obscuring her eyes started to fade. It eventually passed into a translucent white - one through which Evelyn could see Helen’s eyes as realization started to set in. Under the normal effects of her technology the slut wouldn’t have any idea what she had been doing, but with this special mode...oh, it was all the sweeter. As Evelyn stepped to where Helen’s head was stretched all the way across the room, she could already see the tear-marked glare cast her way. Helen, even while fucked and filled and throating a large cock, was offering Evelyn nothing but hatred through her spiteful gaze.

Understandable.

“What’s wrong, Helen?” Evelyn cooed, and moved a hand out to brush her fingers through the older woman’s soft, smooth hair. She then allowed her fingers to tighten in the brown locks and hold her face down against that dick, ensuring that she was holding it deep enough for a noticeable bulge to appear in Elastigirl’s throat. While she drooled and gagged around a mouthful of dick, Evelyn continued to boast in her superior tone. “Are you still upset that you can’t stop doing what I programmed you to do? Can’t even do so much as tell me to go fuck myself? Must be frustrating.”

Frustrating...to say the very least of it. Frustrating to feel her pussy and ass fucked raw - to the point where her cunt was sopping wet and pleasure rushed through her without her permission. Frustrating to taste dick after dick as they were forced into her mouth and against her tongue. Frustrating to feel her fingers wrapping around cocks that didn’t belong to her husband...and feel excitement rush through her when they pulsed within her grasp. Tears rolled down Helen’s eyes as she continued to suck with her lips and rock her hips back and forth between two men, but she could do nothing to stop it.

She had tried. For so, so long she had tried...only to find herself once and again failing. Evelyn’s control was too powerful, and her attention too focused. For as long as Helen Parr was her favorite toy, there’d be no escaping the evil genius of a witch. Evelyn laughed a bit in lazy fashion, and even bent from the waist to give Helen a kiss on the forehead. Mocking to be certain, but not entirely without affection: after all, abusing Elastigirl was the greatest joy she had in her life.

“See, the problem with heroes is that they’re never there when you need them. They weren’t there for my parents.” Evelyn whispered, and tapped Helen’s cheeks as they were stuffed with a second dick to suck. The devious villain even collected some of the drool running down from the sides of Helen’s lips and smeared it slowly across her face in cruel, dismissive fashion before whispering again. “That’s why...I’m not letting you leave here. Ever. So I always have a hero whore right where I need her.”

With that, Evelyn stood up tall and gave a triumphant laugh, twisting on a heel and starting to make her back back to the side of the room. And Helen Parr could only watch her travel with tears in her eyes and a breaking heart, all the while her body betraying her with motions that weren’t her own. Every lick she gave to a fresh cock and every squeeze of her wonderfully tight pussy weren’t of her own design - and every orgasm that rocked through her in the next hours was another betrayal of her family.

Elastigirl was no hero anymore...just a programmed whore.

***

For hours Helen was gangbanged by Evelyn’s goons, fucked and filled and used like the profane slut she had become. Her pussy was stuffed with dildos and cocks, her belly filled with cum that she had gulped down by the ounce, and she had even stretched her remarkably pussy around ten fists at once. She had put on a true show of being a durable whore - all underneath the watchful gaze of Evelyn. And now that the men had been sent home and it was just the two women, Helen was forced to her knees with her mouth buried against her abuser’s soaking wet pussy.

...somehow, it wouldn’t even be that bad, if Evelyn’s programming didn’t also make Helen speak a pre-written script.

“I love...your pussy…” The older woman’s eyes were still weak and weepy - the bitch hadn’t stopped crying for hours. Not only did she gave the cum of a dozen men glazing her throat, but now she was forced to endure the taste of soaked cunt offered up by the cruelest woman she had ever met. And she could only sing of its praises. “It’s so delicious...I could suck your pussy for days…”

“But Elastigirl, what about your husband?” Evelyn gasped, offering in a mocking tone as she took a wider stance. Lines of her nectar rolled down the sides of Elastigirl’s cheeks, dripping to the cum-smeared floor below. “What about your family?!”

“I don’t care about them!” Helen was forced to speak, threads of glistening juice connecting her mouth to Evelyn’s pussy. It was heartbreaking for her to speak but she was powerless to stop it, a prisoner not only within her own body, but her own voice. “I don’t love them! I only love you...and doing all the things you ask me to!”

Whether it was the men she had fucked, the pussies she had eaten, or the massive dildos she had been forced to get herself off on...there was a primal, visceral part of Helen that indeed loved it. It was probably just the programming, but feeling orgasms quake through her on a nearly endless basis was bound to have an effect on her mind. There were times during her punishment that things were hazy, that the lines weren’t quite as clear as she would have liked. And when Evelyn spoke again, Helen would’ve given anything in the world for it to have not made her pussy as absolutely soaking wet as it became.

“I know you don’t care about them, but…” Evelyn cooed, and lifted her brow with a smooth, coy look spreading over her lazy features. She grasped Helen’s hair once more, and shoved her pussy harder against the older woman’s wildly licking, slurping tongue. “...I’d say it’s time to reunite mother and daughter. Don’t you?”

Helen, in her heartbreak and her forced, brainwashed arousal, didn’t know what was worse: the hot tears running down her cheeks, or the fact that her pussy was aching for attention at the mere thought of it. But never for a second did she think of offering any resistance - she had already learned by now that up against Evelyn’s technology, it was useless.

If Evelyn wanted a mother and daughter reunion...then she’d have it.

She liked it when heroes were exactly where she needed them, after all.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> I just got back from the movie and HAD to write this. Hope you enjoy it! 
> 
> If I had mind control powers, all I'd do is use them to make you [follow me on tumblr!](http://dracedomino.tumblr.com)
> 
> *concentrates SUPER hard* Did it work?!


End file.
